The Familiar Stranger
by stinkyirma
Summary: Harry thought he knew what happened the night his parents died, but he comes to find that he didn't know one fact. He wasn't the only one that survived that night.


_**Hey. Okay, this is my second fic and my first one didn't work out like I hoped it would , so please review and let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes, tell me so I can correct them. I hope you like it. So, I present to you The Familiar Stranger.

* * *

**_

_**To Hogwarts**_

"Harry!"

Harry Potter turned to see his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, running towards him. It was September 1 and Harry's uncle had just dropped him off at Kings Cross Station. It had been over 2 months since he had seen Hermione and Ron and along 2 months it had been. Hermione got to Harry first and gave him a big hug, such a big hug that Harry could breath...literatly.

"Hermione, let go of him. He's turning blue!" Ron said as he pulled Hermione off of Harry.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much, Harry!" Hermione said, trying to defened herself.

"So you tried to chock him to death. Hermione, I know I have said this to you mean times but obviously haven't grasped the concept, YOU ARE MENTAL!" stated Ron, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, get off it, Ron. You know you missed him just as much as I did!"

"Sure, but here is the difference. I didn't almost kill him."

Harry just sat there, looking between his two friends yelling at each other. As the argument went on, they got louder and louder. Insults were exchanged, some more agruing, two or three death threats were exchanged and more and more people stopped and watch the two fighting. _Yep, good to be back!_ Harry thought to himself as he attemped to get them to stop fighting. After about five minutes, he had got them to shut up, make up, and get their things. They walked to the barrier and one by one enter Platform 9 3/4. After they stopped and talked with the rest of the Weasley, they got on the train and walked up and down it looking for any open conpartment. After they found one, they sat and talked for a while, a few friends, namely Nevile Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnigan, stopped by, talked and left, and the trolly filled with snacks came and went when Harry said the eight words Ron didn't want to hear.

"Hey, guys, I have to tell you something."

"Oh, no. Everytime we see you again. I didn't want to hear you say those eight words! It was a dream wasn't it? It's always a dream!" Ron complained.

"Actually, I was going to tell you about a trick I played on Dudley over the summer," Harry said to Ron looking a little confused.

"Oh. Okay."

"But now that you mention it. I did have a strange dream," Harry said as Ron looked like he was going to finish what Hermione had almost achieved earlier that day. "I have had the dream before. You know, the night my parents...you know. Well, I kept having it. Everynight, without fail, starting about half way through break, and everytime I had it, it got longer and longer. Well, last night, I had it again, but the thing is, there was someone there."

"What do you mean? There are four someones in the dream, so of course someone was there." Hermione stated after hitting Ron on the back of his head.

"No! I mean, someone else. Five people, not four!" Harry exclaimed.

"FIVE! Than, who was the other person?!?!?!?!" Ron asked.

"That is the thing. I don't know."

"Well, what did they look like?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. It was one of those things where you look and the person and you can see them, but you can't see them. You know what I mean?" Harry stated.

"That makes no sense!" Hermione and Ron said at the same exact time before looking at each other weirdly.

"You and me hang out to much." Ron said to Hermione before turned back to Harry.

"How can you see them, but not see them?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know. Never mind," Harry huffed. The compartment was in complete silence until Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I," She simply stated to Ron.

"What?" Ron said.

"Its 'You and I', not 'You and me'."

"What does it matter."

"I was just making an observation."

"You was being a know-it-all."

"Where."

"What?"

"You said was when you should have said where."

"See, there you go again!" They continued to argue, getting louder and angrier, for another 7.362 minutes before a girl walked in.

"Excuse me, could you please keep it down," the girl stated.

"FUCK YOU!" Ron and Hermione yelled at you at the same time.

"You don't need to be rude about it!" the girl said before she left.


End file.
